


Double Seal trouble

by IRON_WARLOCK



Series: Double Seal Trouble [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_WARLOCK/pseuds/IRON_WARLOCK
Summary: Detective Lillian Van Allen partner to one Detective Danny Williams both of them placed together because they are haole’s well Danny is but Lillian was borne in Hawaii and grew up there until she left for the mainland before she had her son Luka Jack Van Allen and was left behind by her lover Jack Michal Quinn when he left for his Seal team she left back to her home with a broken heart and new baby in tow when Danny Williams showed up on the island with his Daughter Grace nine to get away from Grace's mother who all but gave up grace to him to fallow her new husband stan around, now a few years later Danny and Lillian are put on the John McGarrett case where they meet Two super Seals hell-bent on plowing into their lives and making them there partners.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Double Seal Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833892
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Two Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters or pictures except for Lillian and Jack.

Lillian wakes up startled reaching out for a weapon as she sits up in her room painted in a beautiful blue Color that Danny picked out she lays in her bed trying to control her breathing she feels tears flowing down her face as she thanks of her Blue eyed Tan skinned Brown-haired Super Seal Ex-Boyfriend Jack Michal Quinn who is the Father of her son Luka.  
Lillian and Danny had a bad call on their second year together as Partners Lillian had to go undercover in a prostitution ring to take down a serial killer she fit his victim pool she went missing a few days into the investigation having been taken hostage by Adam Winters, witch left Danny looked for her day and night it took HPD two days to find her the nightmares have lessened only happening once in a while.  
Lillian is shaken out of her thoughts as her door opens her son Luka who is an almost exact copy of his father minus a few traits he inherited from Lillian herself comes running in moving to the bed as fast as his little ten-year-old legs can get him.  
“Mommy it’s time to get up!” Lillian helps him up as he finally gets on the bed he smiles and crawls over and hugs her Lillian smiles and holds her little son close to herself.  
“I know mommy’s getting up now can you get your uniform on by yourself so mommy can get herself ready.” Luka laughs as Lillian tickles his belly.  
“ok, mommy,” Luka says between giggles Lillian stops tickling her son.  
“off you go my Lion.” Luka kisses his mom on her cheek and climbs off the bed and runs off to his Lillian lets out a sigh and get out of bed.  
“one day at a time Lilly you’ve got this.” Lillian lets out a shaky breath and places her four head on her closet while she closes her eyes she, and gets a hold of herself as she looks through her closet for what she is warring for the day, and settles on blue jeans, one of Jack’s old shirts he never took with him with her usual combat boots.   
Lillian then goes to her bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror her short black naturally lose curled hair goes well with her light tan skin, Lillian starts combing her hair letting out a laugh, as she imagines the amount of time it takes Danny to get his hair the way it usually looks along with the amount of hair product it takes, she finishes her hair and puts on a little makeup to cover up the dark circles under her eyes she walks over to her side table taking out her badge and gun from its hiding place strapping both on her waist walking out of her room to start breakfast, as she walks by Luka's room she hears him getting ready.   
Lillian starts on the food as soon as she is in the kitchen a few minutes later she hears the pitter-patter of her son’s feet she hears her phone go off she sees it’s Danny she swipes answer on her phone.  
“Aloha Danno.” The loudmouth jersey man lets out a laugh.  
“that’s not going away is it, Lily.” Lillian lets out a laugh.  
“nope, so what’s going on?” Lillian flips the pancake she is making.  
“I put the wiretap out on Doran the receptionist said it was going to take about two hours for it to come into effect, I am taking Grace to school right now.” Luka hears the voice of one of his favorite people on the island.  
“Hi, Danno!” Danny’s mood brightens from the call he had to make as he hears his nephew's voice.  
“Is that my little Nephew Luka I hear?” Luka lets out a laugh at Danny’s  
Question.  
“Uncle Danno it’s me!” Danny acts surprised.  
“Really because Luka should be getting ready for school and show and tell today with my Grace.” Lillian turns to her son as she plates the food.  
“Eat my little Lion then go and grab Bruce and your bag for school so I can make sure you have everything you need.”   
“ok mommy” he starts stuffing his face with pancake Lillian turns off the stove and eats her pancakes, as Danny continues with what he was saying.

“so, after dropping the kids off we can meet at the McGarrett house Lillian, there might be something we didn’t see before.”  
“Shure I will meet you there tell Grace that we say hi.”   
She hears Danny starts his car.  
“ ok I have to go now I have Grace in the car.”   
“ bye Danno.” they both say.  
“bye Luka and Lillian.” Lillian hangs up the phone as Luka and Lillian finish up their pancakes Lillian grabs their plates and places them in the sink.  
Luka runs off to gather his school bag and stuffed wolf Bruce for show and tell Lillian looks through Luka's bag and makes sure he has everything in it she fixes his little tie and zips his school bag up grabbing her own, and the keys for her car, they both brush their teeth and head out to the car they both get in Luka and Lillian strap in Luka holds his little wolf tight in his lap.   
Lillian starts the car, as the radio starts up they drive off it takes them two songs to show up in front of the school Luka hugs his mom.  
“I love you, momma.” He gets out of the car.  
“I love you my little Lion.” Luka turns and runs off towards the school Lillian drives off as she sees her boy run into the school.  
it doesn’t take her as long as she thought it would get the house she sends off a text to Danny.  
LVA- Just pulled up to the house going to look around.  
DW- OK Lilly I will be there in a few minutes just dropped Monkey off at school.  
Lillian slips her phone in her pants pocket and grabs her bag as she slips out of her car she steps on to the property and looks around it is a lovely home especially for a beachfront property.  
Lillian continues looking around making her way inside she goes through each room she finally settles in the room the crime took place in the smell of dry blood almost gets to the woman she blocks out the sent and starts making mental notes of where everything is in this room.  
she soon hears the front door and takes out her handgun flicking the safety off she silently sends off a thank you to Jack wherever he may be for teaching her to shoot and be super stealthy when she needs to be, as she peeks around the corner and sees it’s just Danny she flicks the safety back on and holsters her weapon.  
“sorry force of habit after what happened.” Danny holds up his hands in understanding.  
“It’s all good and I understand Lilly especially after what happened on the Winters case.” Lillian tries to suppress the shutter of cold dread at the name of the man that still haunts her dreams, they both pause as they hear something fall somewhere in the house accompanied by two mumbled voices.   
Both sync in movement and bring out their guns both flicking the safety’s off Lillian taking the lead with Danny following up behind her close enough that they are both touching so they can stop each other if something happens they both hear the voices getting louder as they get closer to the door leading into the garage Lillian stops Danny and places her ear on the door, and hears the two voices Lillian can only place one voice because it is forever seared into her mind it’s a voice she has longed to hear for a long time, her jack the woman sees Red at the realization, and places the safety back on her gun and doesn’t give Danny time to hold her back, because she has only one thing on her mind Jack and punching him for leaving her alone.   
Lillian kicks open the door and storms in right over to Jack and his stupid perfect blue eyes mixed with his light tan skin and fit body as he turns and sees Lillian his expression turns from confusion to shock as Lillian's fist connects with his jaw in the perfect Boxing form, and the boxing punch Danny showed her, so long ago Jack stumbles back holding his jaw Steve goes to take Lillian out but she is ready for him as he goes to punch her she ducks his punch and uses her short height to her advantage because Steve is taller then her she grabs his arm as he goes to pull back and places her self in her power stance and uses all her strength to throw Steve over her shoulder as he falls to the ground Danny barges in ready to back up his partner who has become like family to him Lillian storms past steve knowing Danny has him handled over to jack her voice sounding ice-cold as she speaks.   
“Jack Michal Quinn you complete asshole.” Jack knows her weak points he grabs her arm and shifts his right leg behind her leg, and trips them back as they fall to the dusty ground in the garage with Jack on top of Lillian who starts crying freely, and hitting his chest each hit growing weak in strength as she hits him her body shaking with each sob that escapes her mouth, Danny still has his gun pointed at Steve.  
“You going to tell me who you are.” Danny and Steve have a glare off when Jack speaks up.  
“They are fine Steve this is Lillian Van Allen and her partner Danny Williams.” Steve can’t take his eyes off the short hunky blond-haired blue-eyed man standing before him.   
“that’s your Lillian?” Steve asks in aw that the Woman that threw him over his shoulder is the same woman that holds Jack’s heart.  
“I didn’t know they were the ones assigned to the case.” Danny put’s the safety hack on his gun and puts it back at its place at his waist.  
“Your Steve McGarrett son of John, right?” something inside Steve swones at the way Danny says his name, Danny holds out his hand out to help Steve up Steve decides to put on his charm and say his name with as much lust as he could.  
“Yes, I am my full name is Steven Jack McGarrett.” Danny looks over Steve not blind to the fact that Steve is handsome and could easily use his looks as a weapon agent his enemy’s because he is a looker, Danny also notes the fact that Steve is flirting with him, but he has to thank about Grace and his parental priority’s to her, but he takes note in case he wants to venture into this later.  
“then my partner and I are sorry for your lost, but you can’t be at our crime scene, so I am going to have to ask you to leave.” Steve feels a little disappointed at Danny’s dismissal to his flirting but shakes it off and smirks because he loves a challenge jack goes to let Lillian go but she only holds him tighter like he is just going to disappear she hates how dependent on him it makes her feel.  
“I am here Lilly I’m not leaving you, just breath.”   
jack looks up and sees Steve take the Red Champ toolbox with the items Steve’s father wanted him to find.  
“ok, we will leave.” Steve turns to leave jack stands up easily taking a sleep-deprived Lillian in his arms as she slowly starts to fall asleep in his arms.  
“leave the box and my partner.” Jack turns around and glares down Danny he is about to say something to Danny when Lillian starts struggling agents’ jacks hold.  
“let me down now!” Jack lets Lillian down as her feet touch the ground, she backs up to Danny’s side.  
“We brought this in with us.” Danny feels his patience warring thin with this man.  
“no, you didn’t that is evidence, you can see the dust spot where it once was meaning it was here longer then you’ve been here.” Danny and Steve have a glare off, Steve feels a little turned on by Danny’s stubbornness he knows it’s going to be fun getting to know the blond-haired man and seducing him at the same time.  
“ok give me a minute.” Jack leans agents the car knowing exactly what Steve is going to do while Danny looks at him confused as Steve takes out his phone and calls Governor Jennings, he places the phone on speaker for a second so Danny hears her voice.  
“Governor Jennens.” He takes it off speaker and talks to her.  
“that job you offered me and my friend, Jack, we are going to take it.” They talk for a few minutes he then takes the pledge to protect Hawaii he then hangs up the phone and gives Danny a victorious smirk.  
“This is my crime scene now.” Danny lets out a scoff secretly turned on by the smirk Steve just gave him grabbing his partners arm he pulls her inside so she can get her bag and they can leave jack looks like he wants to say something, but they are gone from the garage before he could.  
Danny and Lillian get to the room she placed her bag down in as he starts ranting to Lillian who listens intently to him.  
“Who does that Neanderthal animal think he is, with his perfect body and the way those pants fit him,” Lillian smirks as she listens to her friend describe Steve as they both walk out to their cars.  
"Do you want to go back to the apartment since we are off the case Lillian thinks of his offer.  
"Let’s go.” They both drive to Danny’s place to have a few drinks before their kids were out of school. 


	2. Crazy Neanderthal Animals and their Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lillian and Danny's first day with there super seal's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any pictures or deny characters except for Lillian, Jack and Luka.

Lillian and Danny stayed at Danny’s Apartment and watched Tv For a few hours getting no calls from HPD for a case then went to go pick up Luka and Grace.

As they pull up to the school Lillian notices Steve’s truck that she saw as she and Danny walked out of the McGarrett house but she decides not to tell Danny anything she ushered Luka into her car and home the rest of the night went as usual for both small families’s the next day Lillian and Luka go through their usual night routine.

The next day there is a knock on the front door to Lillian’s home she opens the door while pulling down her shirt her scars on clear display, she sees Jack standing Infront of her with the file she left on the McGarrett case at the house she looks at him barely willing herself not to jump in his arms.

“Jack what do you need I left that for both you and your friend to use that is all I know.” Jack bites his lip looking around.

“I know but I have to ask why you and Danny put out that wiretap on Fred Doran.” Lillian looks away from him.

“We ran a test on the bullet used and it turned out that the gun used was used in another crime connected Fred Doran, but you don’t need me to find that out right jack.” Jack looks lost for a second but then his poker face goes back on.

“can I come in and see him please you don’t have to say anything about you and me I just want to see him.” Lillian looks into Jack’s blue eyes and caves looking away.

“come in Luka is currently getting ready for school so you can wait out here or in the kitchen while I get food ready.” Jack walks in as Lillian closes the door and heads off to the kitchen with jack on her heels.

“you look beautiful by the way Lillian.” Lillian gives Jack a small smile and grabs out a cereal box and milk.

“Do you want some Cereal?” jack smiles.

“yes please.” Lillian grabs out three bowls and spoons and serves the three of them food as she finishes, they see Luka Run out of the hallway and stop to assess Jack.

“Luka come on Breakfast is ready this is my friend Jack.” Jack gives Luka a big smile.

“Hi Luka I’m Jack Michal Quinn but you can call me Jack.” Luka gives his questioning stair before sitting down in front of his bowl of Cereal.

“ok, Mr. Jack I am Luka Jack van, Allen.” Jack looks surprised that his son has his middle name the three of them make small talk while eating.

Meanwhile, at the Williams household, Danny and grace have just finished eating and are getting ready for the day Danny just finishing getting his hair the way he likes it when he hears a knock on his front door He checks his phone not seeing a text or phone call from Lillian so it’s not her witch sets him on edge a little he steps out of the small bathroom waling past the living room to the front door to his crappy apartment he opens the door ready for anything but comes face to face with Steve McGarrett.

“uh hello.” Looks Danny over the only thing he is wearing is boxers and sweatpants his eyes stop longer then he wants on Danny’s chest.

“Steve what are you doing here?” Danny asks when Steve doesn’t respond to him Steve looks up into Danny’s eyes.

“Sorry I am here because you and Lillian put out a Wiretap.” Danny gives him all the information that Lillian gave Jack.

“so, partner let’s go and get him.” Danny lets out a Laugh.

“you must have hit your head on the way here because I distinctively remember you booting my partner and me off the case.” Steve smiles brightly at him.

“the governor allowed me to make my team I am choosing you as my partner.” Danny glares at him.

“I already have a partner buddy her name is Lillian Van Allen.” Steve looks taken back as Grace runs to Danny’s side.

“Danno I can’t reach the bowls.” Danny turns and smiles at his daughter.

“I will be there in a moment monkey go finish getting ready.” Grace looks at Steve and hides behind Danny and runs off.

“she’s cute.” Danny glares at Steve feeling his protective instincts kicking in.

“she’s my daughter and none of your business.” Steve drops that part of their conversation.

“I read your file Danny I need someone with your skills for my partner, my friend Jack is taking on Lillian as his, so no need to worry about your friend we need both of you.” Danny looks taken back.

“ I already got you and your friend transferred on to my team.” Danny feels his rage rising again.

“You what?!”

“put you and your friend on my team.”

“Don’t you thank I would have liked to be notified before I get transferred.” Steve gives him a bright smile.

“We are going to be a great team,” Steve says enthusiastically Danny starts grumbling and moves off to the side letting Steve in.

“well, you are going to have to wait for me to get ready I still have a child to take care of.” Steve waits patiently in the living room of the small apartment with grace giving him carious glances they don’t have to wait long before the three of them are in Danny’s car driving to Graces school as they pull up they see Luka getting out of Lillian’s car the two kids meet up and run to the school giving their parents one last wave before disappearing in the school Danny turns to Steve.

“So Super Seal where to.” Steve looks at the file and sees Duran’s address.

“let’s go talk to our man.” Danny lets out some grumbling as he starts to drive away from the school with Lillian and Jack fallowing behind them it takes them a while to get to Duran’s home because of traffic, Danny side glances at Steve as he turns off the car.

“So, what’s the big plan here.” Steve gets out of the car checking his gun.

“We go and talk to him wither it’s peacefully or Forcefully is up to him.”

“Aren’t we suppose to call for back up.” Steve smiles at Danny enthusiastically.

“Lillian and Jack are our back up.” Danny fills his blood pressure slightly raising slightly as Steve steps away from the car.

“We are the back up this man is going to get me shot at.” Danny gets out of his car and is greeted by Lillian who looks like she wants to kill her partner Jack who walks past them to Steve’s side.

“So, did jack tell you they took us from HPD.” Lillian lets out a huff.

“Yes, I was half tempted to punch his pretty face again.” Danny and Lillian see their boy’s start moving towards there suspects house they hear two people yelling in the house a girl and Fred the four of them take out there guns Steve takes the lead they stop at the stairs leading up to the deck to the house Jack turns to Lillian and motions for her to fallow him, Danny sees them stop at the car parked below the deck Lillian and Jack both climb on top of the car as soon as they are on the roof of the car jack puts his arms around Lillian’s waist carful of her gun and helps her reach on top of the roof covering the deck Lillian pulls herself up with Jacks help as she disappears above them Jack returns to their side Steve motions for Danny to go up and take the other side of the door that is when Duran’s girlfriend decides to stomp outside as soon as she steps out the door Danny grabs her and pulls her out of the way putting a hand over her mouth to stop her from calling out to Fred Lillian slips in through an open window and starts staking through the house she jumps behind a door as Fred goes past the room she is in yelling for his girlfriend to come back she looks out of the room and sees Fred stop as soon as he steps in to the living room she sees him back up in to the room next to him out of her sight.

Outside the girlfriend bites Danny’s hand which causes him to let her go she scream out.

“Cops!” Duran comes back into Lillian’s sight with a gun his hands Lillian screams out for the others to hear.

“He got a gun!” her sudden outburst causes Fred to start shooting in the direction of Danny.

Outside as soon as Danny hears Lillian scream out to them, he goes to dive off the porch but his arm still catches a bullet as he lands on the car, he then hears two concerned voices yell out his name.

“Danny!” Danny glares at both men.

“Go!” Jack runs off into the house after Fred and Lillian as jack runs through the house, he sees Lillian holding her side as she looks out the back open window she turns and glares at Jack.  
“he went through here go get the asshole for me.” Jack jumps out the window and runs after Duran like a dog chasing a bone, Lillian leans agents the wall trying to push away the pain in her side as soon as she pushes through the pain she fallows after jack she fallows there trail until she finds Fred, Jack, Steve both boys have there guns pointed at Fred when Danny runs up to Lillian’s side he sees Fred holding a girl hostage Danny brings up his gun and shoots Duran as his body falls to the ground leaving his hostage, ok Steve and Jack both look at their partners that are when Lillian’s body decides she has had enough her legs give out under her she falls to the ground clutching her bleeding side Danny attempts to catch her as she falls.

A few minutes later there are Paramedics and Police on the scene Danny is getting the graze on his arm wrapped up while Lillian is getting her bullet graze on her side wrapped up and taking the pain meds, they give her Danny sees Two HPD officers walk by with Fred’s girlfriend.

“Careful she bites.” the girl glares at him.

“I hope it hurts.” The girl says as she is pushed by with The HPD officers, he then goes back to glaring at Steve and Jack he still hasn’t decided on whether he wants to strangle the tall hunk of a man or kiss him, he is going to let Lillian Deal with Jack as the paramedics finish with both Lillian and Danny they both walk up to Steve and Jack Both detectives say in cold voices.

“Can we Talk to you both alone.” Both Steve and Jack look at their Partners.

“Sure.” The two detectives each grab the arms of their Partners Danny pulls Steve off to one side and Lillian Pulls Jack to the other side Danny starts.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Steve smiles at Danny.

“what?” Dany feels his rage getting the better part of him.

“Are you at least going to apologize for getting me shot.” Steve looks at Danny confused.  
“But I didn’t shoot you.” Danny starts poking Steve on his chest.

“You Animal we were supposed to wait for back up but no you had to rush headfirst in to danger.” Steve grabs Danny’s arm and twists it behind his back Danny lets out a pain field squeak with makes Steve instantly regret his actions and lets Danny go as he cradles his arm for a second then he is punching Steve across the jaw with his famous right hook making Steve stumble back both are standing back up.  
“can we agree that this is the last time we use violence in our arguments.” Steve looks at Danny and nods his head.

“Yes, we can agree on that.” Danny looks relived at Steve they both look over at Jack and Lillian and see Jack holding Lillian close in a hug, But the girl looks like she is reluctantly letting the hug happen.

“Alright well, our lead is not going to be giving us answers now so back to square one.” Steve goes back toward Duran’s house.

“Mabey not let’s see what he has in his house maybe there is something there that will lead us to Hesse.” Danny follows Steve back to the house they look through the house they go past one of the rooms and hear someone Steve opens the door as they both look in they see a young girl handcuffed to the sink Steve unhandcuffs her and Coxes her out of the room he gets a little information from her leading to the man that sold her to Duran one sang min now they just have to find out where he works out of and how to get to Hess from him, and Steve has one person who can help with the first part of their problems, his father’s old Partner Chin ho Kelly.

Steve and Danny go to see chin ho Kelly while Jack and Lillian go to the hospital for Lillian’s side because it was worse than she originally thought and needed more stitches, Steve then Recruits Chin to join the task force witch leads them to sang min and Steve to recruiting Chins cousin Kono.


	3. Fire Fights and Reckless Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is introduced to steve's driving, Kono and Lilly are introduced and hit it off really well and they figure out how well of an undercover cop both girls are, the group also catches up with Victor Hesse the man that killed Steve's Father.

Lillian sits on a bed in the hospital as a doctor closes her wound on her side up grimacing everyone in a while as the needle sowing her side back together goes through her skin as the doctor stitches her up jack sits next to the bed in a chair barely willing himself not to pace in anger at Fred Duran for shooting at Lillian and now that Lillian has her shirt off, so he sees all the scars she got from Adam Winter.

“Miss Van Allen I would suggest bed rest and a few days off for this to heal up you got lucky that the bullet didn’t hit anything.” Lillian smiles brightly at the doctor. “I’ve had much worse than this Doc.” The doctor takes in her other scars.

“I can see that miss I guess I will prescribe some pain medicine I suggest little movement on this site.” Lillian catches Jack’s eyes looking at her.

“Thanks, Doc.” The doctor finishes and prescribes her medicine and leaves the room.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt when I ran into that room?” Lillian lets out a sarcastic laugh.

“I am a big girl Jack, and I needed you to focus on Fred, not me.” Jack grabs her arm as the short woman walks by him.

“Lillian, I love you, just please listen to me.” Lillian bites her lip weighing her options in her head and decides to let Jack say his part.

“ok, I am listening.”

“I know leaving was a shit move on my part, but I wanted to get my mind together again I was in a dark place when I met you at that bar, you were the most beautiful thing their lily and I was a mess, but you made me want to be a better person, you still make me want to be better.” Lillian hast tears in her eyes as she stares at Jack.

“Then why did you leave I needed you jack, and you left.” Jack holds her close.

“If I had stayed, I would have messed you up to Lilly, and I couldn’t do that to you.” Lillian starts sobbing into his chest as he holds her close.

“I left because you’re my world Lillian, and so is Luka, I would do anything for you both, even if you hate me now.” Lillian holds him tight.

“Don’t leave us, jack I never hated you I was angry yes I still am, but I am more relieved to see you again then I am angry at you, I still love you.” Jack almost cries at her words but holds himself together.

“you are my heart Lilly never forget that.” Lillian lets out a laugh and looks at Jack.

“ok let’s back to Danny and Steve I can only pray they haven’t blown anything up yet.” Jack laugh’s

“I thank you have to be more worried if Steve and I teamed up, but I tank your friend Danny has a somewhat good hold on Steve.” Lillian pulls away from Jack.

“Alright let’s head out.” Lillian and jack both head out of the hospital Lillian calls Danny for an update on the case and where to meet.

Meanwhile across the island, anear sang min’s hideout hides the five-o group is making their plan to take down Sing min.

“ok, so we are sending in Kono undercover to find out if Victor Hesse is in there this is what he looks like.” Steve shows Kono a picture of victor Hesse she studies the picture until she can imagine the man without the picture.

“ok Boss I got this.” That is when they hear the door of their temporary hideout opens the group turns and has guns all out pointed at the intruders when they see Jack and Lillian walk in, they both stop as they see the guns.

“what’s the plan guys?” the group put their guns back Kono places her gun back on the table in front of her jack and Lillian both take their places beside Steve and Danny while Steve goes into detail about their plan.

“I can go in with Kono.” Jack turns to Lilly and raises his eyebrow at her.

“with your side wrapped up I don’t thank that would be a good idea.” Lillian rolls her eyes at Jack.

“I was an undercover cop with Danny for a while Jack I know what I am doing and if can get Kono back up in that warehouse felled with an unknown number of hostiles I will help any way I can.” Lillian glares jack right in his eyes almost daring him to say something his mouth opens and closes like he wants to protest but nothing comes out.

“ok, so we are sending the girls in Lilly what is your story for bringing Kono with you.”

“Rene Kealoha is known for her sarcasm, and ruthlessness she also has a mythical younger that supplies the weapons Rene sells.” Kono looks interested in this information.

“ok let’s do it give me everything you have for the cover story.” Lillian smiles brightly at Kono.

“Alright, boys us girls will be ready in a few hours don’t wait up for us.” Both Kono and Rene walk out instantly connecting and talking about their cover story’s the three boy’s could only stare at the two-woman walking out Danny speaks up.

“Should we be scared about those two?”

“I thank we just witnessed the meeting of two women that are going to make the criminal word scared to even say their names.” So, they take a few hours to get ready Luka and Grace are dropped off at the sitter Danny and Lillian pay for while Lilly and Kono get into their characters they are all soon meeting up at the warehouse both girls in different clothing.

“Alright so if things go sideways you guys will be there to back us upright?” Kono says looking at the boys.

“Cuz we are not going to leave you two alone in there if your cover gets blown, we are coming in to get you both.”

“let's do this thang.” The two girls walk out and head out to sang mins hideout.

Meanwhile sang min is currently checking over everything he is sending out on his ship is ready to go he is brought out of his mind space as the big double doors to his warehouse bang in and in walk famous arms dealer Rene Kealoha and a woman sing min has never met next to her, the man couldn’t take his eyes off either of the girls as they walk in like they own the place Rene taking the lead.

“What can I do for one of the most feared women in the arms race last shipment I checked I didn’t see anything for you.” Rene gives him a dangerous smile that promises security but shows she is willing to bite if need be.

“I see the human trafficking business is going great.” Both girls see some of sang min’s men transferring some of their people into a different container.

“I am not here for me today for me, this is Kona Kealoha my sister.” sang min looks Rene’s sister up and down.

“oh and here I thought you just brought me a nice present.” Kona smirks at sang min.

“We are looking for an asshole that thought it would have been fun to try and take a shot at me I am looking to return the favor.” sang min feels slightly scared for whoever thought it was a bright idea to go after the Psychotic woman who knows how to hold a grudge that combined with the fact that the suppose Deadly beauty has her and her sister with her he knows the man would most likely be dead by the end of the day with nothing for anyone to find.

“Might I ask what the Dead men walking has done?” Rene lifts the side of her shirt slightly and he sees the medical wrapping across the woman’s stomach.

“he made waring a bikini impossible for me now I want to show him thinks.” sang min smiles.

"I am sure you will still look lovely.” The woman just rolls her eyes at him.

“are you going to help or not?”

“well, my information doesn’t come without a price.” Kona gets a sudden cold look on her face.

“Unless you want to get in the middle of our way of tearing this man a new asshole, we can take out you in our manhunt for the dead man walking.” sang min stares at the woman then at Rene as she takes out a knife from out of nowhere and starts to clean out her nails with it while Kona does the same, but with a gun as she admires her nails.

Both women looking menacing yet reserved at the same time sang min realizes that these two women are as deadly as they are Pretty and the best thing for him to do is get out of the way of their wrath.

“what’s the poor man’s name?”

“Victor Hesse.” sang min’s eyes get impossibly big and almost drops the clipboard he has in his hands.

“oh fuck, alright I know where the man is.” Both women look at him expectantly waiting for his answer.

“he is on my ship at the port waiting to be taken off the island.” That is when the doors to the warehouse open again and the cop that was on the mafia’s payroll walks in and sees the girls.

“what the hell are the cops doing here!” Kono pulls Lillian close to her they both reach in to there coats hands brushing agents their guns, but sang min glares at the man.

“no this is Rene and Kona Kealoha the most ruthless women in the arms and shipping trade.” as sang min tries to stop the posable volatile situation from getting worse Lillian decides it’s time for the Extraction plan.

“Hay Kona I say we should go get Koa in our revenge plan.” As soon as the words leave Lillian’s moth a forklift burst through one side of the warehouse taking out the dirty cop Lillian grips the knife in her right hand tight and lashes out and stabs sang min’s right hand with enough force that the knife sticks to the table said man lets out a scream of pain while Steve and Jack and chin file in through the hole Danny made with the Forklift then the shooting starts Kono protects Lillian shooting at anyone who tries to shoot at them Lillian then grabs out her guns and starts taking out people both girls start backing up because neither of them has body armor and need cover the firefight goes on for a few minutes both girls staying within sight of their boys.

As the firefight dies down, they take in the state of the warehouse Lillian turns to the table she left sang min at she sees him cowering behind it jack sees the man with his hand still pinned to the table by the knife.

“Nice choice of tactic’s babe.” Lillian smiles at Jack.

“Thanks, handsome.” The police show up soon after the whole ordeal they all gave their statements and they are off to the port where sang min says Victor Hesse was both Kono and Lillian have on their body armor now Steve is driving with Danny in a police curser with jack and Lillian in the car behind them and Kono and Chin in another car behind them.

Steve is arguing with the governor over what to do with the boat as she doesn’t want a diplomatic incident Danny just sits in his seat listening to Steve as he hangs up with the Governor they stop as soon as Steve sees the ship.

“let’s go talk to the ship captain Steve,” Danny suggests, but Steve grabs his gun and checks the cartridge in it.

“We don’t have time for that Danno.” Danny whips his head around at the name his daughter uses for him.

“you don’t get to use that name,” Steve smirks at Danny.

“it’s a cute name though.” Danny glares at him and realizes that it’s no use in arguing with the man determined to use the name his daughter calls him.

“so, what’s the plan then Rambo?” he sees Steve cringe at the name.

“ok first Rambo was in the army, I was a Navy Seal.” Danny rolls his eyes at Steve.

“Ok Super Seal.” Steve seams better with that name.

“We go in now.” Danny’s eyes go wide with panic as Steve slams on the gas pedal towards the boat the two cars with their friends behind them Danny place one hand on the dashboard and the other on the roof already regretting letting Steve taking over driving as the car goes over the bridge leading on to the boat the car is suddenly lit up with gunfire Danny tries to make himself a smaller target as they slam into a shipping container Danny and Steve jump out of there cars followed by their team getting out of their cars.

They all go off in pairs with Danny and Steve going after Victor Hesse as soon as Steve sees him running away from the fighting both of them watching each other’s backs like they have been around each other for years as they make their way through the waves of people coming at them fighting Danny spares one glance to Jack and Lillian who seem to have also synced up protecting each other’s blind spots Lillian nods her head in his direction like she read his mind about fallowing his own Super Seal. Danny turns around and follows after Steve with a new determined protective instinct to protect the overgrown Neanderthal that gets on his nerves.

They soon find Victor Hesse as he is in the prosses of climbing a storage unit to get away from them Steve goes to shoot victor but his gun suddenly jams Danny follows Steve’s movement and shoots Victor in the leg the man lets out a pain field scream as he lets go of the storage unit and falls to the ground as soon as he touches the ground Steve is instantly on the man zip-tying him up but ready to fight him if need be.

“That was a good shot Danno.” Danny decides to ignore Steve’s comment for a moment as there is still a fight going on they soon hear an explosion go off on another part of the boat the fight soon dies down after that with Steve and Danny having to defend themselves from stragglers that find their way to them and with both of them working together none stands a chance they are just as deadly as Jack and Lillian together.

As soon as Steve turns to Danny as the fighting stops with that stupid smirk Danny is growing to love to say something that is going to set him off on a rant.

“Book em Danno.” Only the words die on his lips as Danny wraps his hands in Steve’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss which catches Steve off guard but he melts into the kiss and places his hands on Danny’s hips and pulls him close Danny pulls away and looks into Steve’s eyes.

“I thank I just stopped you from making me angry let’s just leave it at that.” Steve lets out a whimper as Danny smirks at him and lets his shirt go leaving a stunned Steve behind as he goes to help the newly arrived HPD officers arriving on the scene, Danny also might have let Victor hit a few things on his way to put him in the car to drive him back to the Palace so he can book him


End file.
